


Snowman: A Sterek Parody

by orphan_account



Series: Sterek: A Frozen Parody [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parody song, frozen, season two, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all! my attempt at a Frozen Sterek parody:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman: A Sterek Parody

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm sorry about the weirdness of the text. I tried to fix it a ton of times, but it won't! If anyone has any ideas (or, better yet, just wants to do it for me:) feel free to message me anytime! Try to enjoy anyway, k?

Snowman: A Sterek Parody (Post Season One) Do You Wanna Be The Alpha?

"Knock knock knock knock knock,"

Do you wanna be the Alpha?                                                                             And protect your little pack                                                                                 We never see you any more                                                                              Get your ass out the door                                                                                 You said you were here to stay

You used to be so bad-ass                                                                                And now your not                                                                                                   All you do is sulk inside

Do you wanna be the Alpha?                                                                           You wouldn’t have to be a good one.

"Go away, Stiles."

"Okay, fine"

Do you wanna be the Alpha?                                                                           And teach the Beta’s to behave                                                                                 I think you need to take a bath                                                                           We’ve started smelling you right through this concrete wall                                             

 

"God, you stink, Derek"

I think you need to talk to me                                                                             Or get some therapy                                                                                          ’Cause your life has just been shit

"Knock knock knock"

"Derek?"

Dude, I know your in there                                                                              The pack are acting just like kids                                                                       You said take care of them I’m trying to                                                                    I know you feel blue                                                                                               You have to let me in

You know I kinda love you                                                                               Not just like a bro                                                                                           Please say you love me too

Do you wanna be my Alpha?

(Snowman: A Sterek Parody (Season Four) Do You Wanna Be My Boyfriend? soon to come!:)


End file.
